


What Happens In Vegas...

by Dalyankiz81



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Can’t tag to save my life, Casino AU, Las Vegas, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalyankiz81/pseuds/Dalyankiz81
Summary: Armie is working as casino security in a top Las Vegas hotel.One night he encounters a handsome mystifying stranger and things ensue...
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	What Happens In Vegas...

  
Armie straightened his shirt collar and entered the table games room.

In all fairness he should have been wearing his full uniform which included a tie but it was far too hot for that this evening and he was feeling a bit rebellious anyway after having the mother of all rows with his supervisor earlier.

He scanned the room. The usual suspects crowding the craps table and a few that were beginning a blackjack game but nothing interesting enough to warrant him sticking around.  
He spotted the blonde who had been trying to fuck him since she’d arrived at the Cosmo three days ago, casually trotting around in her ridiculous skyscraper heels, and realised that that was his cue to get out of there before he was noticed.  
She was quite cute he supposed but far too young for him, probably 18 or 19 at most compared to his 28 years, and to be honest shouldn’t have even been there in the casino.  
But he wasn’t about fuck someone’s night by humiliating her and getting her thrown out.

He ducked out of the room quickly and headed back out into the lobby.  
As he did he was stopped in his tracks. Struck by a stunning vision who had just entered through the front doors in a dark green tux. The man’s short curly hair tucked mostly behind his ears but with a few stray tendrils not quite making the distance thus falling down the side of his face. His eyes were enchanting pools of green and Armie felt himself being drawn in and pulled under by the man’s gaze.  
He quickly composed himself and nodded his head in greeting towards the visitor who smiled at him with the most luscious mouth he’d ever seen.  
His cock involuntarily twitched in response and Armie was mortified enough to drop his hands in panic and clasp them together in front of his groin as he quickly turned and headed off to the slot lounge.

His mind started to go wild with the turn of events.  
He’d never had a sexual thought about a guy in his whole life. He liked women. He’d had plenty in his time. God forbid, he’d have probably gone for blondie if he’d been a guest there and had a few drinks inside him.

Inside the slot lounge it was busier. He turned round to catch a last glimpse of the handsome stranger but he had already disappeared from view.  
Armie felt a strange twist in his gut that he’d missed his opportunity, it was for sure the weirdest thing he’d ever felt in his life. He walked around the room for a while going through the motions - watching each person on the slots for a few seconds at a time.  
It was important to him that the customers, or clients as he was supposed to refer to them as, didn’t see him only as scary security guy but also someone they could call upon for impartial gambling advice.  
Not help as such obviously - that would land him out on his ass in the street, jobless - but he definitely had humanity and compassion enough to want people to know what they were doing when dabbling with their hard earned cash.  
He circled the room a second time, leisurely weaving in amongst rows of slots, when he received a message on his radio from his colleague Florence summoning him to the CCTV office.

When he arrived she informed him of someone who had not long come in and straight up scooped $5000 playing a single chip on roulette.

“He’s not one we recognise” she told him. “So probably beginners luck but just keep an eye”.

  
Armie moved closer to the CCTV monitor and his heart lurched.  
  
There on the screen was the beautiful man who’d made eyes at him earlier and Armie was transfixed.  
Stuck in a trance he soon heard a cough from behind him and Florence’s voice.

“Ok Armie? You on this?”

  
Armie blinked and turned to her. His heart was racing.

“Yeah sure, I’ll head down now”

He could feel a blush forming on his cheeks and he prayed that it wasn’t manifesting itself visually.  
  
  
Florence sidled up to him and gestured to the screen.

“He is pretty hot though I must admit, I can see why you can’t take yours eyes off of him!”

She was grinning at him with a side eye.

_Fuck, was he being that obvious? Shit, that’s not good..._

He gave her a small snort and rolled his eyes.

“Oh for Gods sake woman, I’m not into guys and you of all people should know that!” he retorted as he walked past her.

Of course he had slept with her too, about three weeks after he’d started the job.

  
Downstairs, back in the tables room he was greeted by the sight of the breathtaking figure in green hunched over the poker table with a serious look of concentration adorning that beautiful face.  
Armie picked an inconspicuous spot to stand and observe with discretion.  
He noticed blondie come up and take residence beside the man at the table. She proceeded to constantly flash wide toothy smiles and bat her eyelashes at him, to the point where Armie had to suppress an eye roll at the blatant desperation.  
Finally she whooped with excitement as the man clinched the win once again with a royal flush and threw her arms around him.

It occurred that perhaps they were there together and that he’d only seen her up until that point.  
Maybe she was his girlfriend but he didn’t think so, the man seemed to be more of a similar age to himself, perhaps a couple of years younger but the girl was clearly much younger. Not to mention the fact she’d been attempting to get her claws into Armie from the minute she’d arrived. She definitely wasn’t his wife as there was no wedding ring on the man’s finger.  
  
Armie chided himself over the fact he’d even bothered to check this.

_What the hell Hammer?_

  
The blonde spotted him in his hiding place and made eye contact with him.  
Not that inconspicuous then.  
She gave yet another dazzling smile and waved across the room at him.

_Oh Jesus Christ..._

Though he did feel somewhat safer knowing that she’d seemingly found another object of affection to focus her attentions on. The consideration that she and the handsome man might hook up though left a funny taste in his mouth. His gut twisted again with the image of them kissing and piling into his hotel room in a passionate frenzy.  
  
Her wave inevitably caught the attention of the man beside her and he turned to look at Armie too. Once again he was fixed to the spot by those intoxicating green eyes and as the man recognised him from earlier and smiled again he felt all the blood in his body rush to his lower regions.

What the fuck was happening to him?

This was the most surreal thing he’d ever felt in his life.  
How could another GUY get him so hot under the collar? That just didn’t happen.  
He was so thankful he wasn’t wearing that tie now as he was positively overheating.  
  
Armie waved back to both and headed out into the lobby again. He needed fresh air and a smoke he decided. He chuckled inwardly, momentarily distracted by such a contradiction.

He grabbed a bottle of water from the chiller on his way out and headed to the smoking terrace out the back.  
He was feeling really quite disconcerted by how much this guy had gotten under his skin in such a short space of time. And the fact that he was a guy in the first place.

What did it mean?

Nothing surely. Perhaps he was just appreciating beauty in all its forms, he was noticing when someone was good looking and acknowledging it. That’s all.  
Come to think of it, he’d always had a little bit of a man crush on the actor Josh Duhamel, especially in his series about Las Vegas. It might well have been the inspiration for him to go after the job he does, seeing it all being portrayed on screen by a hot guy.  
But it was still women in general as far as he was concerned.

He stubbed out his cigarette, having chuffed down three Marlboros in a row, and gulped down the last of his water before heading back in.  
He made a mental reminder that he was supposed to be giving up or at least cutting right back on the smokes. But, as always, he concluded that this was an exceptional circumstance.  
  
As he walked down the corridor towards the row of lifts in the lobby he spotted the gorgeous man slipping into one of them.  
Armie had no idea what came over him but he suddenly hot footed it over to the lift which was still open and he leant his hands over the doors to prevent them from closing.  
The man just stared at him from inside, something unreadable in those spellbinding eyes.

“Excuse me Sir, may I have a word with you about that winning streak of yours?”

_What the fuck was that? Casino security do not come out with that kind of bollocks._

  
But the man’s features softened and he smiled at him with that damned mouth again.  
It was an open mouthed smile this time and it almost knocked the wind out of Armie.

“No problem” he replied. “Come to my room and we’ll talk”

_Did he hear that right?_

Armie was way in over his head but he found himself entering the lift anyway.  
The man turned to him.

“It’s Timothée by the way”

  
He leant forward to press the button to set the lift on it’s journey. As the doors slid shut, Armie took a breath and prepared to speak.

“Obviously, I’m working so I can’t sta-”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence before he was suddenly pushed hard against the mirrored wall and the man’s lips were on his. As he’d been speaking only a second before his lips were still apart and the man had grabbed onto this opportunity by pushing his tongue straight into Armie’s mouth.  
The man’s hands were everywhere, one holding Armie’s face as he kissed him with fervour and the other gripped tightly on the back of his head. This hand dropping after a couple of seconds and sliding down Armie’s front stopping on his straining crotch.  
Timothée started massaging his cock through his pants and the sensation was so intense it occurred to Armie that he might explode prematurely right there and coat the inside of his clothing with an obscene amount of spunk.  
After another couple of seconds of frenzied making out, the startling realisation hit Armie that the lifts were riddled with CCTV.

_How could he forget that small detail?_

He took back control and grabbed Timothée’s shoulders, steering him towards the wall on the other side. He knew exactly where the cameras were and this way his own face couldn’t be seen. That’s provided Florence or any of the others weren’t watching that particular screen at the time and were now having a little sexy time of their own in the office watching the two of them.  
Timothée wasted no time in attaching his lips back onto Armie’s as he slid his hand round to his ass and started to finger the area between his cheeks through his clothes.  
Armie pulled back suddenly.

“What floor are you on?” he panted. “We must be at like 20 already”.

Timothée grabbed him by the face and ducked his head, licking a long stripe up the side of his neck towards his ear.

“I’m on 26 so perfect timing” he purred.

The lift pinged to indicate it was approaching its destination.  
Armie stepped back and attempted to straighten himself out in case he encountered anyone else from the security team, or any of the other hotel staff for that matter, but was dismayed when he looked down to find his cock jutting straight out in front, creating an embarrassingly large tent in his pants.  
He glanced across and found that Timothée was in a similar state which in all honesty gave him more of a thrill than he cared to admit. He just clasped his hands in front of his crotch as the doors slid open and he strode out with Timothée in pursuit.  
He checked each way and thanked fuck there was nobody else around.

The man grabbed his hand firmly and led him down the corridor until he reached the fourth door along.

So Timothée was in 2694 then?  
  
Armie wondered if the room number was random or had any kind of significance. Going on the events of this evening so far, nothing was an impossibility.  
He heard the click of Timothée’s door open and felt that warm hand grab his again and pull him into the darkened room.  
  
Once the door was closed Timothée pushed him back against the wall, planting his lips upon his own and started rutting up against him. The other man’s firm cock prodding into his crotch shamelessly. His tongue was everywhere - inside his mouth, down his neck, across his collarbone.  
To his surprise Armie found himself undoing the next few buttons down on his own shirt in order to grant Timothée even more access.

He wanted this, there was no denying it any longer.

  
He felt a tug on his hand once more and Timothée guided him to his bed, leaning across the dressing table to activate a small night light.  
The room was bathed in a soft, warm hue.

Timothée began to undo the button on Armie’s pants, then the zip and slid the pants and boxers all the way down before pushing Armie gently so he sat down on the end of the bed.  
Armie had unknowingly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt himself at some point so it was hanging open exposing his chest.  
Timothée placed both hands inside the open shirt and began to caress Armie’s torso, thumbing across his pectoral muscles and running his palms over the gentle, lightly fuzzed ripples of Armie’s semi six pack.  
  
Armie shivered at the touch.  
  
Timothée placed his hands on either side of his waist and leant down to kiss the bare flesh in various places.  
  
Armie plunged his hands into the man’s curly hair and gripped on tight. He rolled his head back in ecstasy.

“Ahh... My God... Timothée...” he breathed as he felt his seducer move lower down his body by the second.

  
He felt a hand run back up his chest and he tipped his head forward to meet eyes with the man who was looking up at him with intent through his eyelashes.

“Call me Timmy” he purred.

  
The sound of Timmy’s voice made Armie’s cock spring up to the point he could actually see the movement from the corner of his eye.  
  
And without warning Timmy grabbed his cock at the base and took the organ into his warm, wet mouth.

Armie’s head rolled back again as Timmy started to suck and tease, sliding his mouth along the shaft as far as was comfortable and then back again.  
The pressure started building immediately and Armie realised he wasn’t going to last long. Not at all.  
He didn’t want it be over so quickly but he knew he wasn’t going to have much say in it.

He placed a hand on Timmy’s shoulder to try warn him.

“Timmy...”

He rolled his head forward and caught sight of the man, his eyes closed with his lips wrapped around Armie’s throbbing cock, which was the final nail in the coffin and caused Armie to lose his last shred of self control.  
He shamelessly pumped Timmy’s mouth full of sizzling hot come and, despite the highs of his orgasm, felt terrible for doing it but Timmy appeared to relish in it, greedily lapping it all up with his tongue and taking the entire lot down his throat.

“Fuck... fuck...” was the only utterance Armie could make as he stated to come down from his summit.

He can’t remember ever coming like that before. He reckoned that if that beautiful mouth wasn’t there to catch it he’d have shot to the ceiling.

He allowed himself to fall back on the bed, his legs still hanging off the end and tried to regulate his breathing. He soon realised he was going to need to repay the favour and the thought of it created a knot of excitement in his stomach.  
  
He sat up and prepared to bring Timmy to pleasure. But as he did Timmy pushed him back down.

Not taking his eyes off of Armie for a second he put two of his own fingers into his mouth and started to lap around them with his tongue messily, creating a pool in his mouth.  
When he pulled them out they were saturated in his saliva and presumably the remnants of Armie’s release and he bought them immediately to Armie’s entrance and started to stroke the area.

Armie gasped, his breath literally taken away.

It was the most erotic thing he’d ever experienced in his life.  
  
Timmy continued the sweet assault on the area then he pushed the boundary by gently sliding his middle finger in. Only to the first knuckle and he pumped it in and out a few times to test the water.  
Armie was so turned on again already just by this intimate touch he had to grab a pillow and throw it over his face to prevent him from crying out loudly.  
Slowly but surely Timmy inserted his index finger and pushed both all the way up to the second knuckle.  
They slid in like a dream, and Armie felt his muscles involuntarily contract around them.  
Timmy gently pumped the pair in and out several times, then gently retracted them and reached over to his wash bag on the dressing table, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom.  
He coated his fingers with the cool liquid and returned to massaging the gel around Armie’s puckering entrance.  
He pushed three fingers in and continued pushing until the body of his hand met with the body of Armie.

Armie’s eyes rolled back in his head. This was not how he imagined something like this to feel.  
He’d always imagined that taking a cock up the ass would be the most painful and horrific thing in the world, even being fingered there was not something he’d ever desired.  
But now all he wanted was this beautiful man to unwrap that gorgeous dick of his and fill him up to the brim.

He leant up and nodded to Timmy as a confirmation and only then did the other man start to remove his belt and unbutton his own pants.

Armie watched in wanton awe at Timmy pull his pants and boxers down to his knees in one fell swoop and pick up the bottle of lube, squeezing a generous dollop into his hands.  
He coated his hard and dripping cock in the gel and it was obvious to Armie that he was enjoying the sensation as he closed his eyes in sheer pleasure, created by caressing his own manhood.  
It was the hottest thing Armie had ever seen and his prick was becoming animated once again, responding to the sight before him. The sticky wet sound of Timmy massaging the gel all over his cock was turning him on more and more by the second.

He shuffled up the bed a little further so that Timmy could climb on and take residence between his thighs.

Timmy picked up the pillow from beside Armie and told him to lift his ass slightly before he tucked it firmly under him.

“It’ll make it more comfortable” Timmy confirmed. “Trust me”.

He took the wrapped condom and ripped open the packet, quickly and efficiently rolling it on.

  
Armie’s brain was firing off at full speed now.

He felt fear, so much fear of being hurt, but also reassurance that he wouldn’t be. He felt such passion and heat but also such uncertainty. It was all mixed up in a mass of contradictions and Timmy must have noticed as he looked at Armie tenderly and clarified that “we don’t have to, you know”.

But that was never an option for Armie, not at this point.

“Fuck that” he said and grabbed Timmy’s ass with both hands pulling him closer to his body.

  
He felt himself open right up when Timmy’s firm and ready cock made contact and slid into him, continuing its journey upwards.  
It was the most heavenly thing he’d ever felt. So unbelievably sexy and hot.  
It felt filthy too but that just added to the appeal.  
  
The look on Timmy’s face was spectacular as he pushed himself fully into the man beneath him.

Armie was so relieved that he wasn’t experiencing the agonising burn he expected that he took Timmy’s face into his hands and kissed him deeply. It was slow and sensual compared to their frenzied antics in the lift earlier.  
Timmy responded and after a second pulled back to ask him if he could move.  
  
Armie nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes please” he said.

He didn’t know why he’d said that. _How pathetic, pleading for it!_

Timmy started to move above him and Armie began to get a sensation he’d never felt before in his life. It was a super hot spot that released fireworks inside of him every time Timmy rubbed against it from within.  
He was building again rapidly despite his own cock remaining completely untouched. It was unreal. 

_He’s been missing out. Jeez..._

Huffing and puffing started coming from above, Timmy’s face was changing and becoming pinker by the second.  
Armie reached out and rested his hands on Timmy’s chest thumbing over the stiff peaks of his nipples through his shirt.  
It seemed to stir something in the other man as he began to thrust more violently into Armie, sweat dripping from his forehead onto Armie’s chest and then he threw his head back and suddenly stilled.  
Armie felt a mild sting of disappointment as he desperately wanted to see Timmy’s face as he came.  
He began to feel the pulsing release inside of him and it tipped him over the edge once again. His cock jerked up and spewed a string of come all over his stomach.

_What the fuck...?_

He’d never ever achieved orgasm without his cock being stimulated in some way. Absolutely unreal. It was definitely a first for him.

Timmy collapsed down on top of him as he waited for his breathing to slow down.

Armie wasn’t sure if he should but he wrapped an arm around the body that was nestled against him.

“Is this ok?” he asked after a second or two.

  
Timmy lifted his head and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Sure is. Hey, you know what... I didn’t even get your name”

  
Just then Armie’s radio crackled to life and the distorted voice of Florence blared out from the device.

“Hey Armie, where are you? I need surveillance on the slots, West-side. Can you meet me down there in 5?”

_Shit._

Armie leapt up from the bed and was about do up his shirt and pull his pants back on when he realised he was still covered in a sticky white mess.  
Timmy threw him a hand towel from the end of the bed. Armie swiftly cleaned up and started to button his shirt.

“That’s my colleague Florence, she’s fucking persistent. I’d better... you know...”

Timmy just nodded and smiled with that goddamn mouth again which Armie now knew could do incredible and wonderful things.

“Yeah you better had”.

Armie buttoned up his pants and picked up his radio, attaching it to his belt clip.  
He hesitated before he opened his mouth to speak. Could it be that he simply didn’t want to leave.

“Hey Timothée... am I likely to see you again?”

Timmy laughed and shook his head as he looked down then raised his head again to meet Armie’s gaze.

“I shouldn’t think so, I’m from New York so”

He took his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes sparkled. He raised one eyebrow slightly

“But it was REALLY good to meet you Armie!”

  
Armie realised that the other man was indeed right.  
For leaving THIS as it was destined, a one time thing. A hot as fuck secret encounter that would be stored safely in the wank bank ready for use whenever it was required.

He nodded towards Timmy.

“And it was really good to meet you too Timmy...”

He offered a genuine smile.

“I’ll see you around”

Armie turned and opened the door checking quickly each way to see if anyone was about before striding out into the corridor letting the door close shut behind him.

He was walking on air, he hadn’t felt so alive for a long long time.

He rode the lift down to the ground floor with a montage of images flashing through his head of the last hour’s events, broken only from his reverie by the lift dinging as he approached Level 0.  
As the doors slid open he spied Florence walking past. She turned and spotted him as he exited.

“Hey, there you are”

They started to walk together towards the slot lounge.

“By the way” she enquired “Did you get to the bottom of our tuxedoed friend and his winning streak?”

Armie snorted at the irony of Florence’s words she had just unknowingly spoken and had to suppress an urge to laugh out loud.

“Oh yeah, all sorted - just as you suspected, beginners luck”


End file.
